Escape the Inescapable
by demon13o
Summary: Kagome is a voice actor, Sesshomaru her body guard. They attend a three day anime convention, Metro Con. The fun rolls with the attacked and the anti-social, will sparks fly in this relation ship? What's with this huge fluffy white dog? Esclators of doom!


Demon: Okay I have just gotten back from Metro Con and I just couldn't help my self with this plot line! I know how it will go, from start to finish since most of this will deal with actual events that happened this year. It was so much fun that I can't wait till next year's Convention!

Oh and beware of the Zombie wars, they can get pretty funny! Oh and most of my friends are being replaced by the Inu Cast!! (Evil laughter.)

Oh and watch out for the funny names for the anime. I had to mess the names up so I don't get my butt kicked on the copyright!

I rule oh yes I do!

I hope you love this one as much as I loved typing it!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or his lovely cast or the whole idea of metro con. I just loved the name so I'm keeping it for this fan fiction!

*-----*-----*

**Summary:**_ Kagome is a voice actor; Sesshomaru is her volunteer guard for the whole convention. Will Sparks fly in this convention of the year or the next one? Kagome tries to evade her cold guard to hang out with her friends that had come as special guests with her but can she avoid raging fans and the doomed escalators? How about avoiding the giant standing on stilts not to far in front of her? Only time will tell in this amusing story!_

*-----*-----*

**Escape the inescapable.**

**Chapter one.**

Kagome rose from her sleep to a ringing sound that blasted through her house pretty loudly. She moved to make the long walk across the room to the cell phone that lay only a few feet away.

After a few stalling minutes of fighting with a small toy that had fallen to the floor somewhere within the time her dog had run around the house happy with joy about being home again and her time of peace. She grasped the phone and answered the evil ringing device and spoke into the thing groggily.

"Hello?"

"Ah Kagome my dear, your still not much of a morning person. Well anyways you're still attending my convention this weekend right?"

"Ah… oh Miroku it's you! Yes I'm still coming, I always cancel all events just to come to your fun filled day. I just hope this year you don't give me a guard that is a total fan of my acting. I still can't find my missing clothes from last year's event."

"Yes Kagome, this year I have hand picked the guards that will follow all my friendly voice actors all three days so you have nothing to fear!"

"So what's this year's theme?"

"Oh are you going to cosplay?"

"Yeah so I can hide better."

"Ah, right. Well this year it's Anime vs. Video Games."

"Sweet! So I take it that you are going to be in the Anime Human Chess Match again this year?"

"Yes, and the best part is that I have made sure you have a spot near the stage so you can watch it all. We have all new equipment so I hope you come out to watch the company 'Shadow Fax' (yes they are a real company and they were there, sadly they were funny!) make fun of me for getting all this new equipment."

"Now that I wouldn't miss!"

"Well, can I skip out the beginning of the opening ceremony and come in towards the end after the one video guy?"

"Yes, this year I'm going to love to hear everyone's complaint when I tell them that he has made another video for them, it's going to be priceless."

"Yes and that's another reason that I want to come late, that Naraku fellow won't stop hitting on me and I just don't like it."

"Well, I have booked your hotel for both you and your fluffy pouch. I will stop by your room later this week with the info I will hand you about your guard. I will also be giving you a few other things."

"What ever happened between you and Sango?" Kagome held a sly grin while she waited for her answer.

"She said that she will give me another chance and this time I have to keep my wandering hand to myself and no one else."

"Sounds reasonable, well I'm off to get packed and dressed. I have to feed Mononoke now."

"Well bye Kagome, oh and do me a favor, can you bring me some of your homemade cookies?"

"Hm I can try but I can't guarantee they will last that long."

"Aw how cruel!" Miroku whined.

"Now Mononoke is getting upset, I must feed him now. I might have to make Sango bring Himo for Mononoke."

"Good idea, bye Kagome!"

"Bye," Kagome hung up the phone and slid the small device into her pocket as she slipped out the door. She headed down the stairs towards the kitchen to feed her beloved dog.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she felt her huge white fluffy dog wrap up around her waist lovingly. She never could figure out his breed so she just loved him for being so lovable. He was always there to protect her even when she didn't need it.

She entered the kitchen with her white fluffy massive dog following behind. She quickly snatched up his bowl and placed it on the counter before heading to her fridge. She opened her fridge to find her fridge still full of strange things. Her top shelf held some necessities like milk, cheese, eggs, water and a couple other things while the rest of the three shelves held nothing but candy she had gotten from fans over the year.

She reached into the door and pulled out a can of dog food and then reached back on to the top shelf for milk and eggs. She grabbed some sausages and bacon as well. She then headed back to the counter to fix Mononoke up some breakfast before fixing herself something.

*-----*-----*

Kagome was now sitting in a plane, first class of course because if she wasn't she'd definitely be mauled in the regular area. Her white fluffy guard dog, Mononoke lay on the floor by her feet just waiting for the plane to land.

It was a peaceful flight the whole way; she didn't have any fans running up to her or have any issues while she took her light nap. The flight was not long, not long at all.

When the plane had landed she had pulled her black hooded cloak back on to hide herself. Mononoke followed her the whole way off the plane and out of the airport; right on into a cab.

She gave the taxi driver the hotel address, quickly sitting back she began to relax while her fingers reached out to pet her beloved dog. She had remembered the first time she found him; he was so lost and lonely. She had brought him in before her voice-acting career had hit so well into such a well paying job.

She had brought him into her home and small life but little did she know that there was a big secret behind this furry mass. This dog had saved her numerous times when she fled back to her hotel room with millions of fans chasing after her. Mononoke had scared them all away with an evil growl. The growl was so evil that she had hardly recognize him until he turned to tackle her playfully.

While she drifted a little more down memory lane Mononoke was starring out the window at a silver haired driver in the car next to the cab they were in. He let out whines and whimpers to the man hoping that his sounds had traveled the distance.

To no avail did the man make a notice to the sounds so the dog just laid back down by his owner's feet to await their stop. He didn't have to wait long for the cab to come to a stop in front of a hotel. It was a nice and grand hotel, but one of the ones that only allowed certain pets in. He of course was an exception when he saved a few of the staff members from a major fall and the manager of the place was thankful of him for leading her to the things she had lost.

He was one of the hotel's favorite pets to see and they were going to see him once again.

*****

Demon: Okay I have just gotten back from Metro Con and I just couldn't help my self with this plot line


End file.
